onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... Statistiche Più o meno... puoi vedere il "WAM score" che è una sorta di indicatore dell'attività della wiki (quella pagina indica 5000 wiki a livello globale, noi siamo tipo 347°) oppure puoi visitare Speciale:WikiStats, se vai in attività per lingua puoi vedere l'attività delle wiki in una certa lingua. Episodi e film Domanda: come mai Nyon è stata ribattezzata "Gloriosa"? Da quanto so Nyon è il suo nome anche italiano e gloriosa non è altro che una parte del suo soprannome... PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:00, 3 nov, 2013 (UTC) Io sapevo l'esatto contrario, ossia che Nyon è il nome e Gloriosa il soprannome, riguardo alle due amazzoni in verità non le ho aggiunte io, me le sono ritrovate nel template di navigazione ambizione e dato che erano state aggiunte lì le ho messe anche nel template normale. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:36, 3 nov, 2013 (UTC) Nella versione inglese hanno confermato che nel Blue Deep è chiamata "Gloriosa (Nyon)", quindi credo che non ci sia da discutere, anche se per lei potrebbe valere lo stesso caso di Ace... PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:23, 4 nov, 2013 (UTC) Re Discussione Secondo me c'è un problema di categorizzazione invece: la categoria cecchini nasce per raccogliere i personaggi che ricoprono il ruolo o la professione di cecchino, non come "categoria particolare" di utilizzatori di armi da fuoco. In pratica è l'equivalente di Categoria:Spadaccini. Poi ti faccio notare che spadaccini è sottocategoria di utilizzatori di armi da taglio, ma Categoria:Cecchini è sottocategoria di Abilità. Mi sembra di ricordare che fossi stato tu a voler spostare lì. Secondo me, entrambe devono essere sottocategoria di "utilizzatori di armi XX" e Categoria:Occupazioni. Ho capito, ma che vuol dire dai... se diciamo che i ruoli della ciurma sono capitano, navigatore, cuoco, spadaccino, cecchino ecc.. perchè spadaccino e cecchino non dovrebbero essere delle occupazioni? Poi se è quello il loro ruolo che ci possiamo fare noi? Sottolineo sempre che le metterei come categoria aggiuntiva, oltre a quelle già precedenti, che mi sembra legittimo. * Zambei. Citazioni Sì, premetto che quando avevo creato il portale, mi ero segnato tutte le citazioni interessanti fino alla fine della saga di Punk Hazard, inoltre devo ancora (sigh) finire di aggiungere quelle che mi ero segnato. Ti spiego come funziona: * Crei la pagina delle citazioni di un personaggio, chiamata Citazioni:Nome personaggio. Questa pagina sarà fatta in questo modo: Navigazione Categoria:Liste di citazioni * Crei la sottopagina /immagine (penso che sia case-sensitive, per cui la "i" va minuscola), in questo modo: Smoker primo piano.png Categoria:Sottopagine :In pratica serve per indicare il nome del file immagine del primo piano. Tra i noinclude metti anche il file stesso (questo non serve a niente, ma lo faccio in modo tale che la pagina risulti tra quelle che usano il file, così se si dovesse cancellare l'immagine si possa correggere) e la categoria. Non mi ricordo se serva, ma credo che il noinclude vada messo subito alla fine del nome senza spazi o a capi prima, per evitare errori. * Per aggiungere le citazioni, per ognuna di essi fai una sottopagina del tipo /1, /2, /3... in realtà possono avere qualunque nome, ma mi sembrava più semplice così. Ecco un esempio: Categoria:Citazioni di Smoker Categoria:Citazioni su Monkey D. Rufy Categoria:Citazioni generiche Categoria:Citazioni in evidenza :Usa per mettere la citazione e compilalo come fatto nelle altre citazioni. Ricordati di mettere la fonte, perché è molto comodo per controllare le "traduzioni alternative". C'è scritto tutto nella documentazione, cmq testo è il testo della citazione; nota è la nota che appare in basso a destra; vedi è il nome della pagina stessa della citazione (serve per mettere un link così da facilizzare la modifica della citazione); altro è il nome della pagina principale delle citazioni (la lista). * Le categorie funzionano così: in tanto, devi assicurarti che esista la categoria Citazioni di nome personaggio, con nome personaggio lo stesso nome usato per la pagina delle citazioni, che sarà sottocategoria di Categoria:Citazioni per autore. Alla citazione quindi aggiungerai, sempre tra i tag noinclude, questa categoria (in pratica tutte le citazioni con questa categoria saranno visualizzate nella pagina del personaggio); poi se la citazione sta parlando di un altro personaggio in particolare o è direttamente rivolta a lui, aggiungerai la categoria Citazioni su nome del personaggio (stessa storia di prima, questo tipo di categoria sono sottocategoria di Categoria:Citazioni per argomento - tutte le citazioni con questa categoria appariranno sulla pagina del personaggio); poi metti il tipo di citazione, se generica o umoristica; infine se aggiungi Categoria:Citazioni in evidenza, la citazione verrà messa in evidenza nella pagina del personaggio e potrà anche essere visualizzata casualmente nel portale delle citazioni o nella pagina principale della wiki. Per i dialoghi devi aggiungere anche la categoria Categoria:Citazioni di dialoghi. Stai parlando delle citazioni o di pagine normali? Se delle citazioni, è una mancanza che va sistemata, ma lo stesso vale anche per le pagine normali... evidentemente non sono ancora apparsi in un template galleria, ma prima poi penso che tutti i personaggi devono apparire almeno in un template galleria (abitanti, razza, gruppi...). Sigla C'è un problema che ho notato: le nuove puntate come sigla usano en:One day (non tradotta) non all'arrembaggio. Per lo meno la puntata che ho visto io... devo controllare poi se vale anche per le altre. Profilo saga Ok ho iniziato a vedere un po' il template. Ho fatto una bozza della modifica che ti avevo suggerito, , però ci sono alcuni problemi, o meglio chiarimenti che dobbiamo discutere. Abbiamo 4 tipi di saghe: * "Maxisaga", come Saga del CP9. * "Minisaga", come Saga di Drum. * Filler, come Saga dopo Alabasta. * Miniavventura, come Il paradiso danzante di Jango (e alcune che sono anche state animate, come Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo). Ho messo la cronologia su due righe, distinguendo manga e anime, quindi per le minisaghe dovremmo sempre inserire sia le saghe precc/succ del manga che quelle dell'anime, in modo da creare due cronologie separate ed evitare la confusione che tu pensavi ci fosse prima (quando ogni tanto compariva la distinzione tra anime e manga). Il risultato è quello che vedi nella documentazione del template. Poi per le maxisaghe, secondo me non a senso scrivere manga o anime, per cui lascerei il "vecchio formato", come puoi vedere in uno degli esempi. Adesso ho dei dubbi su cosa fare per le filler e le miniavventure: per le filler, facciamo che compare un semplicce precc/succ come già avviene (es. Saga del recupero di Caesar) o mettiamo la cella in mezzo con scritto anime? Per la riga del manga però non si può mettere perchè la saga è appunto filler. Discorso simile per le miniaventure, per una che è stata animata come Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo secondo me dovremmo fare come per le minisaghe, ma per quelle che non sono state animate direi che basta il semplice precc/succ. Al limite per evitare troppi cambi di stile si può fare che si usa sempre il "nuovo stile", togliendo una riga se la saga non compare nel manga o nell'anime. In ogni caso non userei quello stile per le maxisaghe però. Non è vero che dobbiamo rimuoverlo, ma da quando si fa una cosa del genere? Quando uno andrà nella sua pagina vedrà che è un personaggio filler, nessun problema. Per il colors trap basta che spieghi cosa fanno ogni colore e se devi elencare le mosse, pazienza, non mi sembra che abbiamo bandito menzionare il nome delle mosse sulla wiki. Salterei la sezione della carne generica, mentre lascierei le definizioni dei cibi tipici giapponesi, dato che d'accordo che sono cibi comuni ma comuni in Giappone, non darei per scontato che si sappia cosa siano (o meglio, al pubblico italiano è utile avere la spiegazione). Salterei anche il rum a meno che non compaia qualche marca/tipo particolare mentre per i mandarini sarei incline a lasciarli solo per indicare il nome giapponese (mikan) perché da quello che ho capito non sono i nostri tipici mandarini e la traduzione è di fatto sbagliata. Ma mi prendi in giro!? XD Da quello che ho capito io, vuoi fare esattamente com'era prima! Ma prima mi avevi detto che non ti piaceva il fatto che quando c'era una saga filler di mezzo, ci fosse "un'alternativa" rispetto a quando non c'era e volevi mostrare entrambi i casi. Secondo me com'è desso è chiaro e non lascia spazio ad equivoci, per cui manterrei questo. Al meno per quanto riguarda il caso con la saga filler di mezzo. Non stare a provare, fammi vedere direttamente qualche tabella di esempio di come vuoi fare. :E cmq noi usiamo prec/succ anime e manga SEMPRE per le saghe della storia canonica a prescindere che ci siano saghe filler di mezzo. Usiamo l'alternativa semplice, per i tipi di saga che di solito non prevedono una versione per entrambi il manga e l'anime (come le miniavventure o le maxisaghe.) Ok. Cmq a me piace così com'è: la cronologia del manga e quella dell'anime sono distinte e chiare. Forse non ti convincono le ripetizioni, ma senza ritorniamo al problema di prima: le saghe solo canoniche e quelle con filler vicino sembrano avere due cronologie diverse, salti dal manga all'anime. * Per il profilo, secondo me nelle saghe della storia bisogna ripetere perchè così si distingue la cronologia dell'anime da quella del manga e uno può "navigare" seguendo quella che preferisce. In ogni caso, ho provato ed effettivamente si incasina il template cosa che non dovrebbe succedere per cui ci darò un'occhiata. * Per gli episodi, leggi la legenda: gli speciali sono episodi speciali trasmessi regolarmente, cioè nei giorni della programmazione dell'anime e che quindi "contano" come episodi (es. Episodio 291). Quelli "Speciale TV" sono trasmessi fuori dalla programmazione e quindi non rientrano nel conteggio degli episodi (es. Speciale TV 7). * Per il colore, a me il giallo piaceva per staccare ma effettivamente se si può distinguerlo dallo schema della saga è meglio, quindi se hai un colore da suggerire dimmi pure, farò qualche prova io stesso. * Onestamente non ho trovato il carpentiere, nel volume 11 ci sono gli schemi della Merry e io pensavo che la nave fosse stata progettata solo da lui... per gli altri due: Mamy Me e Daddy De. * Ah ecco! "Teru", ma lo indica come falegname. Probabile errore? * Per la prova che ti dicevo, io ti suggerivo proprio di creare una tabella ex novo nella mia pagina test o di discussione per farmi capire cosa vuoi fare (quindi solo della parte di navigazione), giusto per evitare di perderci la testa con il template. * Non lo so chi ha scelto "Speciale TV", io l'ho copiato dalla wiki inglese. Per me funziona così anche perché non saprei come chiamarli altrimenti. * Si sono scritti così, scusa pensavo fosse una domanda retorica la tua. * Ma non serve che copi il tempalte, devi solo farmi vedere il layout di quella sezione, senza fronzoli. Una cosa proprio intuitiva... se potessi ti direi anche di disegnarla! * Le pagine degli episodi speciali sono già chiamate così (Episodio 291). Usiamo "Speciale" per gli schemi e per identificarli nella lista. Secondo me funziona così, in fondo sono tutti e due "speciali", uno è un episodio speciale "della serie", l'altro è un episodio speciale uscito "per la tv" essendo fuori dalla serie normale. Se chiamassimo quelli TV semplicemente "speciali" anche loro, non avremmo una parola per distinguerli. D'accordo che tu dici che possiamo semplicemente usare un colore diverso per gli episodi speciali "normali", ma poi come le distingui "a parole"? * Forse non sono stato chiaro, gli speciali tv non sono quelli necessariamente trasmessi un altro giorno, sono quelli che non vengono contati nella serie. Per l'esempio che hai fatto tu, l'episodio precedente è Episodio 253 e il successivo Episodio 254. Come vedi quello speciale non rientra nella "serializzazione". Al contrario lo speciale Episodio 291 lo fa, ed è per quello che quelli sono un altro tipo di "speciali". ::Aggiungo anche che gli "speciale TV" vengono chiamati così anche da Wikipedia, probabilmente perché sono speciali fatti per la Fuji TV. Come vedi sono una categoria a parte. * Ma se sai creare una tabella basta che crei una tabella dove mi fai vedere cosa vuoi fare... * No, secondo me vanno distinti e così com'è funziona bene. Ci sono gli episodi speciali come quelli filler e ci sono gli speciali per la tv così come ci sono gli ova. Non vedo nessun problema, ho capito che vuoi semplificare, ma mi sembra che invece si crea confusione e basta. * Ma è praticamente com'era prima che mi facessi cambiare tutto! Mort***i tua! XD Cmq non mi piace: in tanto se intendi scrivere il nome della saga avrai dei problemi di spazio, poi "precedente" e "successiva" sono solo intestazioni, senza link giusto? Mi sembra superfluo. Poi come MI AVEVI DETTO TU, così facendo saltano fuori i "bivi" tra canonico e filler a secondo di che saga ci sono vicino. Garda adesso invece: ** Le saghe della storia compaiono sia nel manga che nell'anime, per cui per queste saghe viene distinta chiaramente la navigazione del manga da quella dell'anime. Chissenefrega se quella dopo è filler o meno, nel manga dopo c'è quella così come c'è quell'altra nell'anime. Se io voglio seguire l'anime seguo l'anime e analogamente con il manga. ** Nel caso poi una saga sia filler o non abbia ancor un corrispettivo dell'anime, ciò è chiaro dal semplice fatto che manca una riga. ** Se le saghe poi non sono saghe della storia, ma miniavventure o maxisaghe, allora non serve distinguere tra manga ed anime quindi basta un semplice precedente e successivo. ** In fondo poi pensaci bene, ma perché dobbiamo specificare nelle saghe VICINE che una saga è filler o meno... noi mettiamo la navigazione, quando uno poi va a vedere la pagina di quella saga scoprirà se è filler o meno (scoprirà tra virgolette, perché se segui la cronologia del manga è ovvio che la saga sia canonica). * Per gli speciali, non è una questione di non fare le modifiche, è che penso proprio vada bene così. Se hai un altro nome, sono tutto orecchie, ma a me sembra vada benissimo. ::Per il colore second te va bene un semplice giallo più pallido? ::Puoi anche cambiare i colori in questo esempio tu stesso per provare altre combinazioni. * Boh forse mi ricordo male, in ogni caso io sono convinto che vada bene così. * Per il blu, no sta malissimo secondo me il grigio e poi è un problema che ti sei fatto solo te! Prima di tutto il blu della tabella e il blu del film sono due blu diversi, poi l'intestazione blu è distaccata dalla tabella interna dove si usano gli schemi colore... che hai paura che uno pensi che TUTTA la saga di one piece sia una minisaga di un film!? * Per il nome, come diceva la mia prof in mancanza di cavalli trottano asini! Se neanche tu sai come chiamarli... poi vuoi proprio togliere il nome dalla tabella, ma allora la prima domanda che uno si fa è: ma perché ci sono degli episodi gialli? E come fa a capire che sono episodi speciali? O che differenza c'è con gli altri speciali? * Si mi ero dimenticato che il verde lo usiamo per le miniavventure, ma tieni presente che non ci sono schemi di miniavventure per gli episodi, per cui è fattibile (l'avevo usato per gli episodi riassuntivi se ti ricordi). Ci sono "milioni di colori", facile a dirsi, visivamente una volta che hai usato i colori primari devi iniziare ad usare sfumature che però sono simili a quelli, per cui se vuoi differenziare bene è difficile. Ad esempio, possiamo fare rosa però deve essere un rosa molto chiaro (che mi pare strano), però c'è già un viola degli OVA e il rosa vicino a quel grigio dei canonici non risalta molto (ma può funzionare). Se vuoi fare alcune prove "in diretta", se clicchi in firefox una casella colorata e poi selezioni "analizza elemento" ti esce fuori uno strumento per analizzare la pagina. Lì puoi fare alcune modifiche, appunto, "in diretta" che ovviamente le vedi solo te. Alla destra c'è un pannello per le regole css e dovrebbe già selezionarti le regole che si applicano all'elemento che hai selezionato, nel nostro caso gli schemi colore. Per cui se cambi i colori lì degli schemi colore vedrai già il risultato in diretta. Devi usare i codici esadecimali per i colori. * Per il rosso, il rosso "puro" mi sembra troppo sgargiante per i miei gusti, me sembrava meglio una tonalità più scura. Se vuoi proca con il modo che ti ho detto sopra per vedere altre tonalità. Sì sì, in ogni caso cercherò di sistemare quell'errore, però non ho molto tempo libero in questi giorni per cui non aspettarti una cosa immediata. Dovrei aver terminato tutti i personaggi del secondo Special, compresa la ciurma di Bayan, anche se non so se c'è altro da creare per quanto riguarda i primi due Special tipo luoghi, armi, ecc.... Ora manca solamente il terzo Special dato che il quarto è quello del periodo Edo, il quinto è lo Speciale su Nami, il settimo è lo speciale sulla Going Merry e se non sbaglio del sesto è già stato creato tutto... PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:54, 28 lug, 2014 (UTC) Posto qui in modo tale che sia tu che Leviathan possiate leggere. Ho letto quello che si è detto circa gli episodi speciali e gli Special TV e sono arrivato ad una conclusione: secondo me quello che potrebbe trarre in inganno in quella separazione è la convinzione che entrambi durino 20 minuti, forse la cosa non conta niente e sono io che mi sto facendo mille viaggi mentali XD però penso che se possa esistere una qualsivoglia confusione possa derivare dal fatto che così come sono messi potrebbero far capire che sono la stessa cosa, ossia episodi speciali trasmessi al posto del regolare. Secondo me per evitare questo tipo di confusione basterebbe aggiungere "Speciale TV di un ora trasmesso fra gli episodi". Forse non servirebbe a niente e forse sono anche il primo a dirlo XD ma secondo me già questo aiuterebbe a far capire a chi non sa niente che gli episodi speciali e gli Special TV sono due cose diverse, entrambi vengono trasmessi regolarmente al posto dell'episodio regolare, ma mentre il primo ha la durata standard l'altro dura di più, bensì un'ora ;). Questa è la mia conclusione, però siete liberi di ignorarla se pensate che non farebbe differenza XD ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 21:39, 28 lug, 2014 (UTC) Se pensi che altri vogliono dire la loro, per me aprilo pure. Cmq quello è solo il template di navigazione, la distinzione è chiara ed è uguale alla nostra nell'elenco degli episodi. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Guide/Fishman_Island_Saga http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_542 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_of_Nami Uno è un'episodio speciale di One Piece, l'altro è uno speciale di One Piece (ma non è un episodio della serie). Il termine TV special non è proprio campato per aria No, i filler sono diversi perché fanno parte della storia di One Piece (dell'anime). L'anime ha una storia a sé, poi alcune parti sono canoniche perchè uguali al manga, altre parti sono filler perché non sono presenti nel manga, ma fanno pur sempre parte della storia. Nell'anime la ciurma è stata a navarone, Ace ha seguito la ciurma per un po' nel deserto di Alabasta e così via... infatti certe volte questi eventi sono ripresi o ricordati in seguito. Gli speciali invece no, sono al di fuori della storia. Ma se ti andrebbe bene tenere "Speciale TV" allora che motivo hai di rimuovere solo gli altri speciali? Poi non è solo la legenda, la distinzione tra speciale e speciale tv c'è anche nella navigazione dell'anime, nell'elenco degli episodi e nei template. A me sembra che ti stia facendo un sacco di pippe mentali per nulla. Il fatto che gli speciali TV durino un'ora non è penso sia vero, se non sbaglio quello di Nami dura molto di più. Anche se lo fosse è solo una coincidenza, non è per quello che sono una categoria a sé. Nei template li abbrevio SP e SPTV. :Ti faccio notare poi che se il problema è che non è chiara la differenza tra i due, anche "eliminando uno dei due nomi" non si spiega meglio perché alcuni speciali sono considerati episodi e altri speciali non lo sono. Quindi mediamente esce uno Special all'anno? Beh credo che questo valga per gli ultimi dato che se non sbaglio negli ultimi 3/4 anni sono effettivamente usciti uno dietro l'altro, prima non avevano una regolatezza mi sembra. Comunque la mia idea era di aggiungerlo alla legenda della pagina che mi avevi indicato, null'altro ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 09:54, 29 lug, 2014 (UTC) Scusami ma credo che sia necessario creare alcune pagine fondamentali quali quella di Momonosuke e quella di Kin'emon. Però ovviamente la mole di informazioni sarebbe immensa per essere trattata da un singolo utente. Che ne diresti magari di farla insieme oppure di affidarla oltre che a me anche a qualche altro collaboratore della wiki? Frankver (discussioni) 17:53, lug 29, 2014 (UTC) Beh per il corso degli eventi di Dressrosa non avere le pagine di Kin'emon e Momonosuke non lo so mi sembra una mancanza. Tu non vorrai farle ma magari qualcun altro si! Quindi se trovassi magari qualcuno con cui poter dividere il lavoro sarebbe l'ideale. E ripeto la mia è una proposta solamente! Frankver (discussioni) 18:10, lug 29, 2014 (UTC) Ho ricevuto il messaggio tardi. Ok allora da adesso non faccio più nulla alla pagina ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 21:48, 29 lug, 2014 (UTC) Ho una domanda, è meglio chiamare la principessa dei nani "Manshelly" oppure "Mansherry"? Lo chiedo perché ho visto che nel chap 755 è stata chiamata Mansherry mentre nelle altre è chiamata Manshelly... PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:38, 31 lug, 2014 (UTC) Da quello che mi è stato detto da qualche parte è già uscito il volume, non da me perché ho controllato stamattina e non c'era, credo che arriverà al massimo domani. Comunque nel caso c'è sempre il Levibot per queste cose per fortuna. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:50, 31 lug, 2014 (UTC) Perfetto :). PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:14, 31 lug, 2014 (UTC) Senti scusami ma la posizione delle immagini potrei sceglierla io almeno? Avendo fatto tutta la pagina mi piacerebbe vederla molto simile a quella originale! Comunque non capisco il motivo per cui è stata cancellata l'immagine con Momonosuke e Robin. Frankver (discussioni) 16:45, lug 31, 2014 (UTC) Ora le immagini credo vadano bene. Sono state messe nel paragrafo in cui si parla esattamente dell'azione descritta. Sono andato a capo quando le ho inserite e ho rispettato l'alternanza destra/sinistra. Frankver (discussioni) 17:16, lug 31, 2014 (UTC) Senti a mio avviso da rimuovere non c'è più nulla. Ciò che ritenevi superfluo l'ho tolto. Tutto ciò che è rimasto mi sembra importante. E se ci dovesse essere qualche parte un po' più "leggera" alla fine fa parte comunque della storia di Momonosuke. Se trovi tu qualcosa fammi sapere! Frankver (discussioni) 16:32, ago 2, 2014 (UTC) 1. Non mi hai dato nessun incarico. Fosse stato per te la pagina non si sarebbe creata per il momento. 2. Il "fammi sapere" evidentemente l'ho detto perché personalmente non trovo parti inutili. Se tu ne hai trovate fammele presenti. Io non ne trovo. Frankver (discussioni) 16:41, ago 2, 2014 (UTC) Si può fare, in fondo sia per i frutti che per l'Ambizione le abbiamo già e le restanti arti marziali Rokushiki comprese non vantano tantissimi utilizzatori, solo alcuni li vantano, per cui è anche un lavoro abbastanza rapido :) dato che ho una mezzoretta libera posso già farne qualcuna adesso se vuoi ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:01, 1 ago, 2014 (UTC) Allora io non ho mai detto che il mio contributo è salvezza. E non è la prima volta che stravolgi le mie parole. Quindi molto probabilmente i problemi seri li hai tu. Pretendi di volere rispetto quando poi non ne dai. PS: grazie mille per la grande lezione di vita. Frankver (discussioni) 08:50, ago 3, 2014 (UTC) No problem, però per le Rokushiki avrei una domanda, ne creo una per mossa oppure una complessiva? PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:02, 3 ago, 2014 (UTC) Immagine Ho cancellato alcuni file poco fa e per qualche errore di uno (Soru.jpg) non ha cancellato l'immagine, ma solo la pagina del file. Lascialo così, voglio segnalare la cosa così che lo staff possa indagare. Hey Meganoide, è da un po che non ci si sente, quasi un anno e non mi sembra vero. Sono tornato da un periodo in cui non riuscivo a tirarmi fuori dai compiti e impegni vari, quindi sono disponibile per lavori di qualsiasi genere sulla wiki. Appena hai qualcosa da farmi fare, fammi sapere.Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 19:30, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Bene, non mettiamo il numero degli speciali, come se ciò complicasse la vita in qualche modo (e mi devi spiegare in che modo lo fa). Mi sembra solo logico mettere il numero degli speciali, visto che mettiamo la numerazione di tutti gli altri, essendo una lista, quindi gli episodi speciali saranno gli unici tipo di episodi a non avere una numerazione. E per rispondere alla tua obiezione dei filler, no, non ha senso perchè in realtà la divisione che non esiste è quella tra canonici e filler. Proprio così, se ci pensi bene la differenza tra quei due è in relazione al manga, ma dal punto di vista dell'anime non importa nulla se un episodio sia canonico o meno perché è sempre un episodio dell'anime che fa parte della storia dell'anime che è una cosa a sé. Infatti è anche la ragione per cui esistono gli episodi "mezzi", in quanto un episodio non è mai 100% canonico o 100% filler. Quindi gli epiodi filler sono episodi come tutti gli altri, non sono un "diverso tipo", noi li separiamo per ovvie ragioni, ma rmangono sempre semplici episodi. Sarebbe come se separassimo i capitoli dove si combatte dai capitoli da i capitoli dove non si fa. Ma gli speciali tv si chiamano così. Non è un nome che mi sono inventato io, è il nome usato per questo tipo di episodi e non solo per one piece, ho sempre visto chiamare, in italiano e in inglese, "tv special" questo genere di episodi, che non sono semplici episodi speciali. Solo perchè i termini "peso" e "massa" vengono usati interscambibilmente non significa che allora non ci sia differenza e che dobbiamo usarne solo uno. Ora tolgo la scritta SP. Quando ho detto "non solo per one piece" intendevo che il termine "tv special" viene usato per indicare un episodio speciale di una serie che non fa parte della serie stessa, di solito creato per occasioni, appunto speciali. E ho visto usare questo termine non solo per One Piece, per altri anime, per cartoni americani e anche per serie tv normali. è ormai diventato un nome gergale per identificare questo tipo di episodi, lo vedi anche riportato dai siti che danno le notizie degli annunci di questo tipo di episodi. I nomi da modificare del volume 72 sono: * "Hasshoken" in "Bachong Quan" E poi si scrive "perché" NON "perchè", mi raccomando, gli accenti sono quasi tutti sbagliati, quindi se ne vedi qualcuno correggilo. Inoltre l'utente Giovanni the non brave ti ha chiesto se vuoi fargli fare qualcosa, io avrei intenzione di fargli fare le pagine di alcuni Marine della G-5, che vanno creati. Se per te va bene glielo dico io e lo supervisiono. Ok? Oneace (discussioni) 13:58, ago 7, 2014 (UTC) Ho una domanda, purtroppo da me tutte le edicole sono chiuse quindi mi ci vorrà un po' per comprare il nuovo volume. Per caso tu ce l'hai già? E se sì quali sono tutti i cambiamenti ai nomi, tecniche, frutti del diavolo e luoghi che sono stati apportati? PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:52, ago 7, 2014 (UTC) Scusa se poi ieri non ho corretto Hasshoken, però sono dovuto andare via praticamente subito ed ho avuto giusto il tempo di aggiungere la doppiatrice di Acilia >.< comunque per Hasshoken suggerirei di usare il Levibox in modo tale da correggerli tutti in un colpo solo e senza problemi. PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:06, ago 8, 2014 (UTC) Dovrei averle sistemate tutte le pagine dell'Hasshoken, se ne manca qualcuna fammelo sapere. PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:34, ago 8, 2014 (UTC) Alla fine, "l'incognita" della taglia è l'immagine, se sai la cifra, per cui che c'entra che non si vede il volantino? Paradossalmente è quasi secondario. Infatti siamo noi ad indicare che quella è l'immagine del volantino... se un jolly roger si intravede soltanto lo mettiamo lo stesso. Re: Film Secondo me sì, finché vengono registrati con quel nome allora sì (anche gli altri siti del genere e Wikipedia lasciano "One Piece:"). Possiamo eliminare il "One Piece:" quando li citiamo nel testo, ad esempio "Nel film Strong World...", ma lo lascerei nei template (profilo e nella lista degli episodi). A proposito, ma da quando strong world è chiamato "avventura sulle isole volanti?" Mi sono perso qualosa? Si perché? Frankver (discussioni) 14:53, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) # Mi dispiace ma per le vacanze sono a casa e ho lasciato i volumi dove studio, per cui potrò controllare solo a settembre. # Questi errori capitano qualche volta, ci darò un'occhiata. Si certo. Stavo cercando di perfezionare alcune pagine della categoria Bozze. Frankver (discussioni) 14:37, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) Scusami, sono andato via da casa per tre giorni e non potevo usare il pc, comunque dammi un link di una pagina da tradurre e in un giorno o due te la do in italico xDGiovanni the non brave (discussioni) 14:42, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) Ricarica le immagini, perché la tua versione non è stata proprio salvata. Ok provvedo io. Frankver (discussioni) 17:21, ago 10, 2014 (UTC) Template navigazione Ho visto che hai cambiato l'ordine di alcuni template di navigazione, tanto per la cronaca io usavo questo "criterio" per ordinarli: ;Per i personaggi (credo che il gruppo sia più importante per i personaggi) # Gruppi in ordine di importanza. # Caratteristiche del personaggio (es fruttato o meno) # Razza # Miniavventure ; Per altro (oggetti, isole ed altro non sono legati intrinsecamente ad un gruppo per cui quello è meno improtante) # Tipo (es isola, oggetto, altro) # Gruppo # Altro Ho appena finito di modificare Scopper Gaban, dimmi te se ho fatto un buon lavoro, e ricordati di chiamarmi per qualsiasi modifica da apportare a qualsiasi pagina.Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 12:05, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Lo so scusami, ma essendo la mia prima "vera" modifica,volevo avere un parere. Quell' un senza apostrofo mi rimarrà sulla coscienza >.> Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 12:44, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Non mi convince molto... non ti va bene come facevo io? (anche perché tutti i template che ho aggiunto li ho aggiunti così). Va bene, solo che adesso bisogna aggiornare tutto... No, non è una cosa "da fare" (per lo meno adesso), ma come per i layout è meglio essere consistenti, per quello ero riluttante a cambiare ordine. Con le immagini mi riferivo soprattutto a quelle principali del personaggio senza dover andare a spulciare ogni vestito, ad esempio per ognuno dei Mugi si potrebbe riportare l'immagine della taglia, loro da bambini, loro prima del salto temporale e qualche immagine proveniente dai videogiochi. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:12, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Addirittura schifo quelle dei videogiochi? Cavolo XD beh però alla fin fine sono state messe anche a Nami, Brook e Zoro (difatti se hai notato non ho messo il Bozza a quest'ultimo), per cui mi sembra giusto anche per completezza inserirle anche a loro ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:47, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Perla trauzione ho utilizzato le mie conoscenze di lingua, un dizionario e per 3-4 parole il traduttore.Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 08:19, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) è un bug noto, dovrebbe essere risolto in questi giorni, per cui riprova tra qualche giorno. Potrebbero servirci quando sarà il turno delle pagine dei videogiochi, averle già caricate ci avvantaggerebbe non poco ;) naturalmente non parlo di adesso anche perché la priorità è finire tutte le pagine che riguardano il manga e l'anime, parlo naturalmente tra qualche anno quando sarà tutto completo :) sì perché credo ci vorrà almeno un anno per completare tutte le pagine mancanti >.<. Comunque riguardo al colosseo stamattina ho notato che a parte per le regole e magari un paio di immagini dell'interno per il resto è completa, per cui se vuoi posso aggiungere io le cose mancanti in modo da sostituire il Bozza con Aggiorna ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:40, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) Perdona la mia assenza, ma non ho avuto nemmeno un minuto di tempo. Non ho potuto far fare i Marine della G-5 all'utente Giovanni the non brave perché non sono 3 come pensavamo, ma ben 5 e le pagine sono lunghissime o imcomplete. Se per te va bene gli proporrei di tradurre gli alleti di Barbabianca, poiché ne mancano ancora parecchi. Vedi di non fartelo ripetere più: si scrive "perché" invece di "perchè", è chiaro?! Oneace (discussioni) 12:57, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) In questo caso invece della sezione "Regole" si potrebbe fare la sezione "Torneo per il Foco Foco" e metterci dentro le regole delle due fasi. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:32, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) Mi sto occupando degli alleati di Barbabianca. Anche se sono brevi ci vuole comunque molto per crearli, quindi non credo che ne farò più di uno al giorno. TI chiedo solo di supervisionarli e togliere le bozze. Grazie. Oneace (discussioni) 17:33, ago 13, 2014 (UTC) Si, ho utilizzato il traduttore, e me ne pento. Ho cercato di utlizzarlo al minimo, ma purtroppo le mie capacità traduttive sono (al contrario di come pensano tutti) mediocri. Ti ho mentito per non deludere le tue aspettative su di me, io volevo (e voglio ancora) aiutare questa wiki. Ti capisco se non mi vuoi più qui, lo capirò,però almeno voglio che tu sappia le ragioni per cui ti ho mentito sinceramente Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 20:57, ago 13, 2014 (UTC) Quando avrò finito gli alleati di Barbabianca (ne sono ancora 16, uffa!), vorrei creare i capitoli di Marineford mancanti. Che ne pensi? Oneace (discussioni) 10:54, ago 14, 2014 (UTC) "La vecchia viene spazzata via" è corretto. In realtà quei segni sono delle virgolette o apici (") e, poiché le virgolette nel volume vengono messe all'inizio ed alla fine, per evitare di fare confusione, nel discorso diretto ne ha utilizzate un altro tipo (ne esistono tre tipi, alte " ", basse < > e semplici ' '), come queste (< >), però in realtà sono doppie, due a sinistra due a destra, e quindi nella pagina della miniavventura ho preferito usare le classiche ("), ma nei capitoli avviene la stessa cosa che accade nei volumi (" all'inizio e alla fine del titolo). Possiamo anche fare: ""Scappa Gaburu!" E lui se ne approfitta..." oppure togliere gli apici all'inizio e alla fine del titolo nelle pagine dei capitoli. Oneace (discussioni) 15:00, ago 14, 2014 (UTC) Manga e Episodi Purtroppo il manga non lo ho ancora letto,quindi non possoscrivere granchè su quell'argomento, in fatto di episodi, si se puoi dammi la lista e su qualche episodio un bel riassunto riesco a fartelo. Purtroppo sono disponibile fino a domani, perchè finalmente mi prendo una vacanza di 1/2 settimana/e, quindi domani mi dai la lista, e in questa o queste settimana/e mi riguardo (beh, non posso mica ricordarmi tutti gli episodi dell'anime a memoria xD) quegli episodi a qui serve un riassunto, e quando torno li scrivo.Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 19:57, ago 14, 2014 (UTC) Sei sicuro che non venga mai nominata? Mi semrba strano... può essere un volume speciale, ma forse il nome era presente nei titoli di coda? In ogni caso, in mancanza di un nome italiano si lascia quello orginale come facciamo sempre. Essendo un nome proprio, non si traduce. Ok, ok, potresti però creare un Template che ti avvisa che stai creando una pagina senza aver messo nemmeno una categoria. Della mini avventura di Caribou i testi corretti sono sia quelli nella pagina che quelli nelle pagine dei capitoli. Un'altra cosa: andrebbero cambiati dei nomi: Ramba in Lamba e Decalvan in Dicalvan, e va anche finito il Template galleria della ciurma di Barbabianca. Scusami, ma non me la sento di farlo! Oneace (discussioni) 16:04, ago 17, 2014 (UTC) Tralasciando la tua avversione misteriosa per i redirect, io mi ricordo che i nomi degli alleati erano stati romanizzati nel green, per quello li ho creati. Purtroppo sarò assente un po' di giorni, quindi ti chiederei di finire gli alleati di BB se ha voglia e tempo. Nel Template galleria della ciurma vanno aggiunti molti alleati del Nuovo Mondo e alcune immagini andrebbe cambiate con altre ad alta qualità (png). Oneace (discussioni) 12:34, ago 18, 2014 (UTC) Per le pagine cancellate/rinomiante non mi stupisco, perché può volerci anche qualche giorni prima che spariscano. Per le pagine di discussione dei template, non so che dire, controllerò i template ma i link alle pagine di discussione non vengono creati se le pagine non esistono per cui non dovrebbero comparire nelle pagine richieste... controllerò se c'è qualche errore. Non ho capito di che link parli. Il link l'ho messo per lo stesso motivo per cui mettiamo i link nei profili. Poi ti ricordo che la dannata star comics non mette il numero dei capitoli, per cui se ti dico "leggiti il capitolo 112", come cavolo fai a trovarlo? Devi andare prima a vedere come si chiama e in quale volume si trova, e se lo fai sulla nostra wiki non siamo più contenti noi? Domani mattina parto e ritorno il 1 Settembre alla sera, dubito che riuscirò ad usare il pc mentre sarò via di conseguenza nel caso dovrete aggiornare voi il chap di settimana prossima, oppure nel caso ne aggiorno io due in un colpo solo appena torno XD ;). Comunque già che ci sono ne approfitto anche per salutare sia te che tutti gli altri. Ci risentiamo a Settembre :). PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:55, ago 22, 2014 (UTC) Ciao, sono tornato. Vanno cambiati altri nomi: "Art Art" in "Arte Arte", e i frutti di Bian e Kab vanno modificati in "Bug Bug", rispettivamente modello vespa e modello calabrone. Non penso sia un buona idea eliminare tutte le modifiche di PGV 2, non puoi dire che sono "dettagli" tutti i nuovi scontri. Faresti meglio ad annullare le tue modifiche, altimenti il nuovo chap non è servito a nulla! E poi che diavolo di ragionamento è " non bisogna fare la telecronaca"? Vuoi capire o no che ogni nuova informazione va aggiunta nella storia, se devo essere sincero hai leggermente rotto con questo atteggiamento! Tutto quello che viene mostrato nei capitoli VA scritto nella storia, a prescindere se sono cose inutili o no, forse non interessano a te, ma a molti altri sì, quindi datti una regolata! PS: se vuoi posso aiutarti a finire la pagina di Barbabianca. Oneace (discussioni) 12:52, ago 22, 2014 (UTC) Va be', aprirò una discussione più in là. Preferirei finire forza e abilità se non ti dispiace, ok? Oneace (discussioni) 13:07, ago 22, 2014 (UTC) Volevo dire scarabeo. Oneace (discussioni) 13:27, ago 22, 2014 (UTC) Non penso siano inutili, perché non lo sono, e lo dico oggettivamente. Così la storia appariva più pulita e omogenea, mancano alcune parti abbastanza importanti e non puoi aggiungere immagini come ti pare; Nella storia vi è l'immagine in cui BB viene colpito da Kizaru, ma non c'è paragrafo o riga che racconti l'accaduto. Comunque andrebbe aggiunto il paragrafo della saga di Impel Down e nelle relazioni Jinbe e Nettuno, che sono importanti (non puoi dire il contrario!). Oneace (discussioni) 13:07, ago 23, 2014 (UTC) Si può sapere perché hai tolto un paragrafo nell'Aspetto? Mancano le seguenti cose: # BB che si assume la colpa di aver ordinato ad Ace di dare la caccia a BN (cosa che va detta) # BB che blocca un lapillo di Akainu e lo schernisce # La parte che si allea con Bagy # La parte di Squardo è stata riassunta troppo # Non viene detto che prima di abbattere John Giant inclina tutta Marineford compreso il mare # BB che commenta l'imprudenza di Rufy quando si ritrova faccia a faccia con i tre ammiragli # La parte in cui scende i campo andrebbe un pochino allungata # Prende Rufy in mano dopo che è stato colpita da Kizaru # Non viene detto che tenta di salvare Ace ma a causa delle ferite non ci riesce # Manca il suo ultimo dialogo con Ace Insomma, in totale mancano almeno dice paragrafi. Come la mettiamo? (Non azzardarti adire che sono tutte cose inutili). Se ti scoccia aggiungerle lo faccio io. Oneace (discussioni) 13:43, ago 23, 2014 (UTC) Quindi per te il 90% dei capitoli di One Piece sono inutili? Quindi anche i dialoghi o le altre cose di minore importanza non sono degne di nota. Non puoi essere tu a decidere cosa va scritto e cosa no, perché va scritto tutto. Dimmi dove sta scritto il contrario? Da qualche parte? No! Anche se per te sono inutili andrebbero scritte lo stesso. E poi ti dà davvero così tanto fastidio avere in una pagina qualche paragrafo in più? Ma questo non puoi capirlo perché sei più duro del diamante. Apriremo una discussione su questo e faremo a votazione, la maggioranza vincerà. Non puoi fare tutto di testa tua, sei l'admin, non il capo supremo. Ricordalo. Oneace (discussioni) 14:19, ago 23, 2014 (UTC) Miniavventure Ho annullato le tue modifiche perché le miniavventure sono numerate esplicitamente sulle cover. Non sono io che gli ho dato quei numeri, altrimenti non avrei dato mille numeri per Le varie avventure della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia. Quindi non possiamo far "entrare" dentro Che staranno facendo ora?, perché tecnicamente non è una miniavventura, è semplicemente una serie di cover. L'abbiamo inserita nelle miniavventure "perché no"... :Se hai suggerimenti per spostarla da un'altra parte (all'inizio o toglierla dalle miniavventure) dimmi pure, ma non possiamo cambiare la numerazione. Se il problema è solo "l'apparenza nel template", posso anche dargli un numero "intermedio" cosicché appaia cronologicamente corretta nel template. Ma fa schifo, dai! è in bianco e nero e pure editata! In altri posti usiamo delle mappe perchè non ci sono di fatto immagini dell'isola completa, se ci pensi, per gli esempi che hai fatto non c'è un'inquadratura generica dell'isola. Poi non è vero che non mostra nulla, la particolarità dell'isola degli umoni pesce è che è sott'acqua, cosa che la mappa non mostra! Andiamo su, dobbiamo usare delle immagini decenti per i profili, poi se c'è qualcos'altro da mostrare lo mettiamo nell'articolo. Con il fatto che era brutto perché in bianco e nero, intendevo dire che era brutta rispetto a quella che avevamo già, ovvio che le immagini del manga in bianco e nero vanno bene. Adesso mi sono perso perché sei passato da metterla come immagine di profilo a volerla cancellare: è la mappa dell'isola, direi che è pertinente alla pagina e mostra le locazioni principali, perché non dovremmo tenerla scusa? Per il fatto che sia editata, mi sembrava che avessimo adottato la politica della wiki inglese di tenere immagini di traduzioni solo se quelle traduzioni sono fondamentali per capire l'immagine (= mappe). Se riesci a mettere una scan di quella italiana, direi che va bene! Temo però che non venga di buona qualità, tu caricala e poi vediamo quale versione tenere al massimo. Quando avrò di nuovo a disposizione i volumi anche io, proverò a fare una scan pure io. Si ma purtroppo in quest'ultimo periodo sono molto indaffarato con gli studi! Frankver (discussioni) 08:29, ago 27, 2014 (UTC) X me va bene, generalmente cmq i flottari fanno un po' quello che gli pare. Quindi per quanto riguarda le storie personali anche se qualcuno non agiva "per conto del gruppo", si può semplicemente spiegare che facevano quando si sono incontrati, lasciando i dettagli nelle pagine personali. In pratica, come sfruttavano il loro titolo. Ad esempio: crocodile faceva il paladino di alabasta mentre tramava di rovesciare il trono, mihawk passa il tempo a incassare le taglie di piratucoli, moria raccoglieva le ombre per costruire un esercito zombie... in ogni caso bisogna vedere caso per caso. Che diavolo hai combinato con le immagini nella storia di Mone? E poi che senso ha mettere l'immagine in cui abbraccia Rufy in un altro paragrafo? Ti davano così fastidio quelle immagini? Rimetti tutto come era prima. Grazie. Oneace (discussioni) 12:16, ago 28, 2014 (UTC) Ti ho solo chiesto perché hai tolto delle immagini dalla storia di Mone e come mai le hai messe nell'ordine sbagliato. Oneace (discussioni) 12:35, ago 28, 2014 (UTC) quando mi è possibile cercherò di fare qualche lavoretto! Frankver (discussioni) 21:09, ago 29, 2014 (UTC) Kin'emon Ma nessuno si sta occupando di creare la sua pagina? Sharingan91 (discussioni) 10:20, set 3, 2014 (UTC) Scusami, è da una settiamana che sono senza internet (sigh)... dov'è che viene detta sta cosa? Cmq non saprei... visto che nel mondo di One Piece usano quelle lettere, non è meglio lasciarle così? Poi adesso ho a dispozione i volumi (eccetto il nuovo) per cui se c'era qualcosa da controllare chiedi pure. Ciao Meganoide, sì sono tornato, però ho talmente tanto da fare che riesco ad entrare pochissimo su Internet, ti basti pensare che non sono neanche riuscito ad aggiornare la wiki con ciò che è accaduto negli ultimi due chap. Comunque una delucidazione, il personaggio che mi hai chiesto di creare è il vecchio che durante il Blocco B diceva di conoscere lo stile di Riku? Nel frattempo carico i primi piani dei giocattoli, sulla wiki inglese li hanno caricati ed anche in buona dimensione rispetto ai nostri. PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:21, set 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah ho visto che sulla wiki inglese hanno creato questa pagina per un personaggio del terzo film, siccome ti eri dedicato a quel film, volevo avvisarti che manca quella.